Project Zero x-cross: Another Crimson Butterfly
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: Don&Motonari terjebak di sebuah desa yang hilang. Mereka dikira adalah tumbal yang sama di kejadian lampau dari desa itu. Kira-kira, apakah mereka akan selamat?
1. The Promotion

Fatal Frame X-Cross: Another Crimson Butterfly (零 X - クロス：別の紅い蝶)

(A TMNTxSB Crossover story in Fatal Frame 2 Sequel)

Wheew! Kepikiran juga ide buat bikin nih fanfic setelah berkali-kali dengerin lagunya milik Tsukiko Amano-sama yang judulnya Kurenai (ED Fatal Frame 2 remake) and Chou (ED Fatal Frame 2). Tapi ini secara totalitas ada perubahan di fic ini:

1. nama desanya yang aslinya Minakami Village, kuganti namanya jadi Minaoni Village.

2. Crimson Sacrifice ritualnya kalo yang asli buat bunuh kembaran, nah kalo di fic ini malah kubuat bunuh sahabat (Don&Motonari: kejem amir OAO... Author: *Deathglare* dan kalian berdua yang akan jadi korban jadi Mio dan Mayu a la gue di fic ini *evil smirk* Don&Motonari: hueeee! Kenapa kita?!)

3. Final bossnya itu namanya kubuat itu Akira Matsubara. Secara fisik, dia mirip dengan Motonari dan sahabatnya yang berhasil kabur itu namanya Musashi Shinjiro yang fisiknya mirip Don (ya, anggep aja lah kalo di FF2, Mayu itu Sae and Mio itu Yae). Nah, yang kayak Itsuki Tachibananya di fic ini, itu Momoko Shinjo

4. Di sequel a la fic saya ini, Don yang akan menjadi Mio dan Motonari yang akan jadi Mayu and- (Reader: woy! Ini kapan mulainya! Gak sabar neeh kayak apa lu bikin promo Fatal Frame a la fic lu ini *author digebukin reader* Author: iye iye... readernya gak sabaran amat yak. Yo wis mulai aja) Tambahan, Don disini kupakai adalah versi Gijinkanya alias versi manusia.

tmntsaintseiya presenting

Project Zero x-cross: Another Crimson Butterfly

Sengoku Basara© Capcom

TMNT© Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman

Fatal Frame a.k.a Project Zero© Tecmo

(Promotion Part)

*terlihat 2 gadis kecil sedang saling bergandengan tangan dengan rambut panjangnya*

Miko: Semuanya...

Miki: Akan mati...

*muncul sekumpulan mayat bertumpukan di hellish abyss*

Akira: *ketawa layaknya orang gila*

Narator: 2 pemuda yang menjalin hubungan persahabatan terjebak di desa yang terhilang...

Motonari: *ngejer Don* Don, tunggu...!

Don: *Don lari lebih cepet* Motonari...! ayo cepat...!

Narator: Pada hari upacara ritualnya tersebut...

Don&Motonari: *ngintip*

Narator: Desa tersebut menghilang...

*Desanya tersambar petir dan kondisinya gelap gulita, lalu muncul sekumpulan crimson butterfly beterbangan, dan salah satunya hinggap di leher Motonari*

Motonari: Don...

Don: *noleh ke Motonari*

Motonari: *narik nafas dalam-dalam selagi crimson butterflynya menghilang ke dalam tubuh Motonari*

Momoko: *hanya suara saja* Jangan pernah kau menyebut nama desa itu apalagi mendatanginya

*selagi suara Momoko berbicara, Don&Motonari dikejar penduduk desa yang hanya arwahnya saja alias hantu para penduduk desa*

Don: *mengangkat kamera Obscura* jadi... ini kamera obscura, kamera ini dapat mengambil gambar makhluk-makhluk yang tak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang... *bergerak maju perlahan*

Akira: *mendatangi Don perlahan*

Don: *semakin bersiap sambil memegang kamera*

Akira: *mendekat ke arah Don&berusaha mencekiknya*

Don: *Motret Akira*

Akira: *menjauh*

Narator: Ritualnya terus berlanjut...

Motonari: Pergilah... Selamatkan nyawamu...

Don: Motonari... ada apa...? Motonari...

*saling pelukan*

Momoko: Ritualnya berlangsung diluar sana! Secepatnya kau menyelamatkan diri! Kalau tidak... Kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi...

Don: *melihat Momoko serius*

Narator: Berita hilangnya mereka, membuat kecemasan sahabat mereka yang lain...

Motochika: *megang surat dari Don untuknya yang tergeletak di tanah dekat hutan itu* jalan ini... arah ini... mereka ke desa itu...! mereka berdua benar-benar dalam bahaya! *berlari ke dalam hutan tersebut*

Orang-orang sekitar: Chosokabe-kun! *ngejer Motochika*

*Don lari ke dalam Minaoni Village*

Narator: Ritual itu...

Don: *terus berlari*

Narator: yang menjadi tumbal...

Don: Motonari...!

Narator: harus membunuh sahabatnya sendiri...

Don: Motonari! *membuka pintu*

Motonari: aku sudah menunggumu

Don: aku tak akan meninggalkanmu *jalan mendekat*

Motonari: *berubah jadi Akira*

Don: *shock*

*di rumah keluarga Shinjo*

Falling Woman: *jatuh*

Don: *motret hantunya*

Falling Woman: *diam sementara*

*Deket Hellish Abyss*

Don: dimana sahabatku?

Kusabi: *nunjuk ke bawah*

Momoko: *suaranya saja* Jangan lihat ke sana!

Don: *ke arah lubang Hellish Abyss terus lihat ke bawah*

*muncul Crimson Butterfly dari lubang itu*

Don: Zero: Betsu no Akai Chou...

*tulisan judul*

Motonari: *naruh tangan Don di lehernya* tolong bunuh aku... sampaikan maafku untuk Motochika...

Narator: Fatal Frame X-Cross: Another Crimson Butterfly. Only you can read at

Yosh! Tunggu lanjutannya yo! Mata janai!


	2. The Lost Village

Fatal Frame X-Cross: Another Crimson Butterfly (零 X - クロス：別の紅い蝶)

(A TMNTxSB Crossover story in Fatal Frame 2 Sequel)

Yosh! Setelah kita tadi membaca Promotion gaje buatan saya yang dilakoni DoMoriMochi (*Author dihajar Don, Motonari, and Motochika*

Don: author gila! Lu kan dah nyuruh kita masuk promosi gaje buatan lu, pake maksa lagi! Masa' lu bilang gaje sih aksi kita?

Author: ekspresinya gak ngena, apalagi Motonari. Sementara kan sikap lu kayak Mayu di skrip ini! *nunjuk-nunjuk skrip ke Motonari*

Motonari: kudunya gue yang jadi kayak Mionya, Don yang kayak Mayunya, kam*ret!

Author: yah, sekali lah keadaan berbalik...

Don&Motonari: *pundung*) kita akan masuk chapter 1 dari fic saya ini, jadi selamat membaca yo... Siapin pop corn dulu kalo mau baca nih fic.

tmntsaintseiya presenting

Project Zero x-cross: Another Crimson Butterfly

Sengoku Basara© Capcom

TMNT© Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman

Fatal Frame a.k.a Project Zero© Tecmo

Chapter 1: The Lost Village

Don: *duduk di atas batu liatin sungai*

?: eh, bengong aja di sini

Don: *liat ke atas ke arah sumber suara. Di atas Don, ada Motonari lagi berdiri, megang bahunya Don sambil merunduk mendekati wajah Don* Motonari, kapan datengnya?

Motonari: 3 menit yang lalu. Aku nyariin kamu, tapi kamunya gak kelihatan...

Don: ehehe... Gomen gomen... Motochika mana?

Motonari: yah, sibuk dengan urusannya. Entah apa itu, aku juga gak tahu..

Don: souka... *ngelihat ke sungai lagi*

Motonari: *duduk di sebelah Don* nee, Don. Kau ke sini pasti untuk mengenang masa lalu kita kan?

Don: yeah... Kita waktu masih kecil, mainnya kan di sini bareng Motochika. Waktu itu tulang kaki kananmu kegeser gara-gara jatuh. Terus, gimana kondisi kakimu?

Motonari: mendingan sih... Hanya saja, masih ada trauma... Aku jalannya juga masih agak pincang...

Don: hmm... Kejadian itu ya...

**~Flashback, 6 tahun yang lalu~**

**Don: Motonari! Tunggu aku...!**

**Motochika: Nari-chan! Pelanin dikit napa kecepatanmu!**

**Motonari: makanya, badan kalian kecil dong kayak aku...!**

**Don: iya, kamu itu kan ramping badannya, Motonari. Badanku kan standard, cuman fisikku gak boleh banyak capek!**

**Motochika: kalo aku karena pengen jadi atlit, makanya badanku lebih gede darimu!**

**Motonari: *melet* maka itu, kalian gak pernah- *kepleset* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *jatuh ke lubang yang dalam hingga dia pingsan***

**Don&Motochika: Motonari! *lari ke arah lubang dan berteriak minta bantuan***

**[setelah itu, Motonari dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dokter mendiagnosa bahwa tulang kaki kanannya Motonari tergeser karena kejadian itu. Semenjak itu, Don menjadi orang yang over-protective terhadap Motonari. Pengobatannya berlangsung selama 4 tahun, 2 tahun yang tersisa digunakan untuk kontrol saja oleh dokter.]**

**~Flashback end~**

Don: *menghela nafas* Motonari, tau gak? Selama pengobatan, yang selalu menjaga- *Don menoleh ke arah sampingnya, tapi Motonari gak ada* Motonari? *melihat ke belakang, Motonari berlari ke arah dalam hutan tersebut* Motonari! Astaga! *nulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya, mengambil kertas secarik yang ada tulisan pesannya, lalu ia taruh di tanah* Motonari, kau mau ke mana?

Motonari: *mengikuti Crimson Butterfly yang di depannya sambil setengah berlari karena kakinya pincang*

Don: Motonari! Tolong berhenti! Kau mau ke mana?! Tunggu aku!

Motonari: *berubah menjadi Akira dalam bayangannya Don*

Don: hah...? Itu...

**~Flashback~**

**Don: Motonari, ayo kita main...**

**Motonari: *diem di pojokan***

**Don: Motonari...?**

**Motonari: ahaha... Hahahahahaha...! Hahahahahahahaha! *tertawa sambil menangis dan fisiknya berubah jadi Akira waktu kecil***

**Don: Motonari... Kau kenapa...?**

**~Flashback end~**

Don: *berhenti sebentar* ah...! Sosok dia lagi di tubuh Motonari... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...? Kenapa bayangannya selalu muncul di diri Motonari sih...? Siapa dia sebenarnya *berlari ke arah Motonari lalu melihat Motonari berdiri melihat sesuatu* Motonari!

Motonari: ah! Don, kita di mana ini?

Don: aku gak tau... Tapi, sepertinya kita gak bisa keluar dari sini, kecuali kita melacak desa ini lebih jauh.. *melihat sekumpulan Crimson Butterfly* itukah yang kau lihat dari tadi, Motonari?

Motonari: *ngangguk*

Don: indahnya... Ah... Seandainya di tempat kita ada kupu-kupu seperti itu

Motonari: *diam saja, namun dia terkejut karena ada 1 Crimson Butterfly yang hinggap di lehernya* Don...

Don: *noleh ke arah Motonari*

Motonari: *narik nafas tanda terkejut* i-ini... *Crimson Butterflynya menghilang dan membentuk seperti ikatan di leher Motonari

Don: astaga! Bagaimana ini...?

Penduduk desa (hantu): hey, Akira&Musashi! Kalian mau lari ke mana?!

Don&Motonari: *menoleh ke arah belakang&terkejut*

Don: ayo lari, Motonari! *lari*

Motonari: Don... Tunggu aku...! *lari pincang*

Don: Motonari, ayo cepat!

Motonari: aku tak bisa... Kakiku sakit...

Don: *narik tangan Motonari* ayo!

[Penduduk desa terus mengejar mereka berdua, dan mereka bersembunyi di rumah Onshuu, namun... Keanehan terjadi di dalam rumah itu...]

Don: setidaknya kita aman di sini untuk sementara waktu...

Motonari: aku... Aku tak yakin di sini aman...

Don: aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Kuharap...

[Mereka berdua berjalan menggeledah rumah tersebut, namun tanpa mereka sadari, mereka diintai oleh sesosok pria yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Don menemukan sebuah tas yang berisi catatan-catatan khusus dan sebuah foto]

Don: foto sepasang kekasih...? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?

Motonari: *diam saja sambil melamun melihat sebuah pintu*

Don: ada apa?

Motonari: aku dapat merasakan, ada aura kuat di dalam sini...

Don: *membuka pintu* hmm... Aku juga bisa merasakannya, tapi apa? *melihat kamera obscura* apa ini?

Motonari: i-itu...

**~Flashback about camera Obscura~**

**Michiro: jadi ini adalah kamera obscura. Benda ini dapat mengambil gambar yang tak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang... *mengarahkan kamera ke arah sumur dan mengambil fotonya* aneh sekali... Kamera ini mengerikan...**

**~Flashback end~**

Don: uhm... Kamera ini aneh sekali...

Motonari: *gemeteran* Don... Di belakangmu...!

Don: *terkejut karena ada sosok pria di depan pintu* gawat! *motret hantunya, lalu hantu itu hilang* dia menghilang...

[Don beberapa kali mengambil gambar dari hantu yang sama di lokasi berbeda ketika berjalan bersama Motonari. Sesampainya di suatu ruangan, Don menemukan sebuah catatan dan membacanya]

Don: *membaca isi catatan tersebut sambil bersuara* Mirae... Maafkan aku... Aku telah membuatmu susah. Aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk... Kenapa kau pergi ke desa itu tanpaku... Aku ketakutan... Aku bermimpi melihat sosok pemuda tertawa dan membuatku tak bisa tidur... Aku ingin melihatmu Mirae... Salam Miroku *nutup bukunya* hmm... Nekat bener... Saking takutnya, dia bertindak nekat seperti itu...

Motonari: *gemeteran* Don...

Don: ada apa...?

Motonari: *menunjuk ke arah belakang Don*

Miroku: Mirae... Kenapa?

Don: gyaaaa! *menjauh dari Miroku* a-apa itu hantu dari Miroku...? K-kenapa dia bisa seperti itu...?

**~Flashback the killing of Miroku~**

**Miroku: Mirae... Kau di mana...? Kenapa kau juga belum kembali...? *melihat sosok Mirae* Mirae...? Mirae...! *ngejer Mirae***

**Mirae: jangan mendekat!**

**Miroku: kenapa?**

**Mirae: aku tak... Aku tak mau membunuh siapapun lagi... *nyekek Miroku hingga tewas***

**~Flashback end~**

Don: jadi, dia mati dibunuh hantu kekasihnya... *noleh ke arah Motonari* Motonari! *lari ke arahnya*

Miroku: *nyerang Motonari hingga pingsan*

Don: jangan ganggu dia! *memotret Miroku berkali-kali hingga dia menghilang* ah... Kenapa ini... Aduh... Kepalaku berat... *pingsan*

[setelah Don pingsan, Motonari siuman dari pingsannya. Ia heran melihat sahabatnya pingsan. Setelah itu, ia melihat 3 ekor crimson butterfly dan mengejarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Don]

Don: *siuman* Mo-Motonari...? Motonari? Motonari! Kau di mana? *celingak celinguk* dia menghilang... Aku harus cepat menemukannya! *mengambil camera obscuranya lalu pergi dari tempat itu*

phew! Ini aja capenya setengah tewas. Yo! Reviewnya yo! XD

Don: author gak waras! Sekarang lu nghilangin Motonari! Mau nya apa sih?!

Author: Don, di FF2, Mayu itu kan keluyuran gegara ngikutin ntu crimson butterfly, jadi wajar aja Motonari nghilang

Motochika: gue kapan muncul?

Author: kita lihat aja nanti yo? Happy reading XD


	3. Friendship Made Them Become Shrine Maids

Fatal Frame X-Cross: Another Crimson Butterfly (零 X - クロス：別 の紅い蝶)

(A TMNTxSB Crossover story in Fatal Frame 2 Sequel)

Perjuangan liatin ZeroWiki buat mahamin sequelnya Chapter. 2nya Fatal Frame 2 membuat Hanphone ku disita ortu karena ngebukanya pagi-pagi jam 3-an #hiks

Don: ahahaha... Emang enak, hp mu disita!

Author: woy! Kam*ret! Udah di cerita lu lagi sendirian tanpa Motonari, masih songong lagi!

Don: EGP

Author: emang apes mulu nasibku...

Motochika: author, di chapter ini gue keluar ga?

Motonari: paling jadi pemeran sampingan ato buat gantiin hantu-hantu basic yang ada di desa itu...

Motochika: NANI?! Nari-chan! Akan kuhajar kau dengan jangkarku supaya laut Seto jadi milikku! MYOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Motonari: enak aja! Akan kujaga laut Seto dengan kekuatan matahari

Author: woy! Ini sekarang lagi sequelnya Fatal Frame 2! Fatal Frame 2 you know?! 零 2 局 し田か?! #Axel mode on. Bukan sequelnya Sengoku Basara 1,2 atopun 3!

Reader: ini kapan mulainya, om?

Author: sampai 2 bocah ini diam *author dilemparin laptop (?) dan hp (?) oleh reader* OK OK! GUE MULAI CERITANYA! AND BUAT KALIAN BERDUA DIEM NAPE?! *nunjuk ChikaNari+deathglare*

ChikaNari: *kicep*

tmntsaintseiya presenting

Project Zero x-cross: Another Crimson Butterfly

Sengoku Basara© Capcom

TMNT© Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman

Fatal Frame a.k.a Project Zero (零) © Tecmo

Chapter 2: The Friendship Made Them Become Shrine Maiden

Don: *jalan ke balkon deket tangga* Motonari... apa kau di sana...? Motonari... *shock merasakan feeling tentang keberadaan Motonari*

Motonari: *dalam vision Don, dia mengikuti kupu-kupu tersebut dalm kondisi berjalan pincang menuju Hiroku hill*

Don: *mengedipkan matanya* Motonari! *lari menuruni tangga Onshuu house* dia kenapa ya? *jalan menuju pojokan ruangan tersebut, namun dia menemui hantu seperti frozen man* AAAAAAAAAH! *dicekek hantu tersebut* si-sial, dia menyerangku...! Secepat mungkin aku harus menemukan Motonari... Dia mungkin dalam bahaya *melepaskan cengkraman hantunya*

Frozen Man: *suara mengerikan* tolong aku... *berjalan menuju Don mencoba mencekiknya*

Don: maaf bung *angkat kamera* sepertinya kau harus kembali ke tempat asalmu *memotret Frozen Man berkali-kali hingga Frozen Man kalah dan menghilang*

[Kejadian tersebut membuat Don terkejut dan tak mempercayai hal itu, penyebab hantu tersebut meninggal saja tidak diketahui Don secara pasti. Yang jelas, Don harus sesegera mungkin meninggalkan rumah tersebut, sebelum kemungkinan terburuk yang akan diterima Motonari tidak akan terjadi]

[sementara itu, di dekat hutan tempat Don, Motonari, dan Motochika bermain...]

Motochika: aduh, di mana sih 2 bocah itu? Nari-chan gak kelihatan, apalagi Don-kun. Ke mana sih mereka?

?: hey, Mocchi. Ngapain kamu di situ?

Motochika: eh, Ishida toh. Ini, nyariin Don-kun ama Nari-chan. Mereka berdua gak kunjung kelihatan dari tadi

Mitsunari: lha? Bukannya harusnya mereka sudah kembali jam segini ya?

Motochika: maka itu, Ishida. Aku heran mereka pergi ke mana...

Mitsunari: *liat ke tanah* ngomong-ngomong, itu surat dari siapa dan untuk siapa?

Motochika: eh? Sebentar *ngambil suratnya* biar kubacakan *buka suratnya*

'Untuk Chosokabe Motochika

sorry, kami gak bisa pulang hari ini. Aku harus ngejer Motonari yang masuk ke dalam hutan yang lebih dalam. Entah apa yang kurasakan, tapi ini bener-bener buruk. Feelingku mengatakan kalau kami akan dalam bahaya tak lama lagi. Tolong jangan susul kami. Kami akan segera kembali A.S.A.P

Hamato Donatello'

Mitsunari: menurut rumor penduduk sekitar sini, di dalam hutan itu ada sebuah desa yang lama di tinggalkan. Hanya saja, siapapun yang masuk ke desa itu, tak ada satupun yang selamat...

Motochika: arah ini... Jalan ini... *liat ke arah suratnya, terus ke hutan* mereka berdua dalam bahaya! *lari menuju ke dalam hutan*

Mitsunari: eh, tunggu! *lari nyusul Motochika*

penduduk sekitar hutan: *shock* Chosokabe-kun! Jangan ke sana! *masuk menyusul mereka*

[sementara itu, di depan rumah Onshuu, Don berhasil keluar dari rumah tersebut dan harus melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Motonari]

Don: *ngambil sacred water di bawahnya* phew... Sudah banyak obat yang kuambil untuk menambah kesehatanku. Hmm... *ngelihat sekitar* kira-kira... Tadi menurut visionku, Motonari pergi ke arah sini *berjalan setengah berlari mengikuti arah yang dilewati Motonari* tak salah lagi, dia memang lewat sini... *ngelihat Motonari masuk ke sebuah rumah* Motonari! *lari ke arahnya*

Motonari: *tetap berjalan ke dalam rumah itu, membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya, dan pintunya tertutup dan terkunci*

Don: *berusaha membuka pintunya namun tak terbuka* sial, pintunya terkunci. Apa yang harus kulakukan? *tanpa ia sadari, 2 hantu barrier man di belakangnya dan hantu itu memukulnya* Aduh! *terdorong maju ke depan* sial! *menghindar dan berlari, lalu berbalik melihat hantu tersebut* Yikes!

Barrier man 1: Musashi... Ritualnya... Kau harus segera kami tangkap...

Don: Mu-Musashi? Siapa dia?

Barrier man 2: *mengarahkan tongkatnya untuk mengenai Don*

Don: alamak! *menghindar* yang tadi itu nyaris saja... *ngangkat kamera* sepertinya aku harus mengalahkan mereka...

Barrier man 2: di mana Akira...?

Don: A-Akira? Siapa lagi dia? Jangan-jangan...

**~Flashback~**

**Don: Motonari! Tunggu aku! *ngejer Motonari***

**Motonari: *setengah berlari ngikutin Crimson Butterfly, namun fisiknya berubah menjadi Akira di visionnya Don* (dalam versi Akira) Musashi... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku...? Kenapa...?**

**Don: *berhenti sebentar* d-dia lagi...? Kenapa dia selalu muncul dalam Motonari sih?**

**~Flashback end~**

Don: jangan-jangan... Akira adalah wujud dari Motonari pada zaman desa ini belum ditinggalkan... *motret kedua barrier man tersebut berkali-kali dengan cepat, lalu mereka menghilang*

[setelah berhasil mengalahkan Barrier Men tersebut, Don bertemu 3 ekor kupu-kupu yang diikuti Motonari saat Don masih pingsan. Don mengikuti kupu-kupu tersebut sampai ia sampai di sebuah gudang. Ternyata, di sana ada seorang gadis yang terjebak di gudang itu yang ternyata adalah hantu yang tak akan menyerang. Namanya adalah Momoko Shinjo...]

Momoko: Musashi! Kenapa kau masih di sini?

Don: siapa kau...?

Momoko: ritualnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Jika itu terjadi...

Don: *menatap Momoko sedih*

Momoko: dengar, kau dan Akira harus secepatnya pergi dari sini. Aku tahu di mana Akira berada. Guci di depanku adalah kuncinya.

Don: *memotret Momoko, lalu guci yang ada di belakang Don* astaga! Ada 3 crimson butterfly di sini

Momoko: ikutilah kupu-kupu itu, maka kau akan dipertemukan dengan Akira

Don: terima kasih...

Momoko: kalau terjadi sesuatu, temuilah aku di sini...

Don: *ngangguk*

[setelah menemui Momoko, Don melanjutkan perjalanannya dan ia berlari menuju rumah keluarga Matsubara yang ia yakini berdasarkan petunjuk Momoko, bahwa Motonari ada di sana. Dengan penuh harapan, Don berlari ke sana...]

akhirnya... Selesai juga... Kayaknya juga gak begitu mirip sequel chapter 2nya Fatal Frame 2, tapi ya begitulah...

Mio: kok gak mirip?

Mayu: ya, kok gak mirip?

Author: soalnya gue main FF 2 di chapter. 2, gue baru nyampe pas keluar dari gudang

Motonari: itu sih namanya menyimpang dari alur cerita!

Don: betul!

Author: *deathglare ke Don&Motonari* lu berdua mau gue kasih ke Sae ato gak Kusabi biar gak ada penolakan?!

DonNari: *kicep* gak mau...

Author: mangkenye! Jangan nolak skrip

Mitsunari: kok gue ikutan nyempil di cerita ini?

Author: biar Motochika ada temennya

Motochika: *diem aja*

Ok! Ditunggu reviewnya yo XD!


End file.
